The Divergent (Christina POV)
by Crucialkitten19
Summary: This story is based off of a novel written by Veronica Roth, and also the movie adaption of Divergent. I do not own any of these characters! Just thought it'll be intereating to see things from Christina's perspective.
1. The Test

Hiya everone! Kitten here-uwu-

This is my first fanfic story! And of course I've decided to tackle, Veronica Roth's The Divergent Series. It'll be in Christina's point of view.

I'm open to critisim, just be respectful okie! Because this chick right here does not have time for negativity!

**Chapter One**

"Are you excited big sister?!" Rose cheers from behind me. I look at her wide excited brown eyes through the mirror. I can't help but giggle at the positive energy which radiates off of her. Turning around, I run my fingers through my sandy brown hair, pulling it up into a ponytail, leaving my bangs to rest on my forhead. "How do I look with my hair up? Like this?" I ask to avoid answering her question. I didn't want to explain how nervous and anxious I feel about the aptitude test.

"Hmm" She squints her eyes as if it'll help her see better. "You look like mom!...but less attractive." I click my tongue, nudging Rose. "Whatever you say lil candor girl." I roll my eyes brushing down my hair into a cute bob, fiddling with my plain white blouse and black pants that hugs my curves perfectly. "Hurry! Or you'll be late for your aptitute test!" I quickly hug my little sister before rushing downstairs. "Did you eat anything Christina?!" I hear my mother call from the kitchen, as I slip into my shoes. "No I haven't! But I'll be fine mother." I can hear her sigh from in the kitchen. Just as I'm about to leave, my pet dog-Chunkers-comes running out, I kneel down to hug and pet him. "I love you all, see you in a bit!" I call out before leaving, sure to shut the door so that Chunkers would'nt escape.

All day I've been waiting to be tested. I sit at a lunch table surrounded by fellow Candor having loud obnoxious conversations and even debates. It doesn't bother me though, it's what I'm used to. But I'm feeling kind of out of it, my mind too focused on my future and what the Aptitude test will tell me. My eyes dart across the room at the Dauntless, their routy behavior and amused laughter drawing my attention...I've always wondered what it'll feel like to be free...to be brave.

"Seems like you've already made up your mind Christina." Al says sitting across from me, my attention moves from the dauntless to Al's huge presence. My lips curl into a smile, and I shrug my shoulders. "Well that is what the aptitude test is for." I bounce my eyebrows playfully. "Are you nervous Al?" He nods his head in response, it's a question I didn't have to ask, I can tell by the beads of sweat forming on his forhead.

My name is called. I look to Al and wave before I disappear into the hall with one other person infront of me. Turning the knob to my assigned testing room, I enter. Before me stands a tall slender man, he has short brown curly hair and tattoos that peak out of his black shirt. My test administrator is a dauntless. "What are you staring at? Take your seat so that we can begin." He says with disdain, and alot of anst.

My eyes roll once more, landing on the neck tattoo of the face of a snake. "Am I not allowed to admire your tattoo for a moment? That is why you have one in such an obvious place am I wrong?" The man huffs, glaring at me but my eyes don't look away. His hostility lowers, a slight smirk forms on his face. He nods, signaling me to take a seat in the chair.

"Here, drink this." The man says, I reach out taking the small glass of clear blue liquid. "What is it?" I ask, my brown eyes meeting his hazles. "Inside is a small transmitter that will allow me to see what you see during your test." The dauntless man crosses his arms, I can tell by the tensing of his jaw that he was growing impatient with waiting for me. So I down the blue drink instantly, tasting a slight bitter taste as I do. He takes the glass from me, shoving my shoulder down onto the chair. "Close your eyes, allow it to work."

As I open my eyes, I am standing in a room with mirror covered walls. I turn around searching for a door, a way out. "Choose" I hear someone whisper in my ear. Twirling around to see where the voice came from, I gasp as I realize no one is there. "Choose!" They say much louder. I recognize the voice this time...It is my own. Looking down I notice two podiums. One with a slice of cheese resting on it and the other a large hunting knife.

I do not hesitate. Gripping the handle of the knife. Staring down at it, the reflection of the ceiling lights blinding me for a moment. A monsterous growl steals my attention. It's coming from behind me, I slowly turn around seeing an angry, vicious dog! It's charging right for me!

My first instinct is to run, moving with a quickness hoping to get away from its jagged teeth and foaming mouth. But the dog is right behind me, pouncing onto my back knocking me onto the ground. I scream in pain as it's teeth pierce into my arm. Tearing my sleeve, dyeing my pristine white shirt into crimson red as I bleed.

I wrestle with the dog, rolling onto my back, gripping tightly onto the handle of the knife. With all my might, I jam it into the side of the dog. Pulling out stabbing it again and again. No mercy. The dogs grip on my arm loosens, lying lifelessly ontop of me. I sigh in relief, warm tears steaming down my face as squeeze my eyes shut catching my breath.

"Wow, Dauntless. Didn't peg you as the type." I open my eyes, noticing the pain has stopped.Touching my arm frantically I see that it's no longer stained with my blood, or throbbing from the pain of being bitten. "Wait...so I got dauntless?" I asks biting my bottom lip nervously. "Yeah, oh and just so you know if you choose Dauntless, you might want to react quickly next time, we aren't as gentle as the mutt." His lips curl into a grin, and I just ignore him all together. I tested Dauntless...it's where I'm ment to be.


	2. The Leap

Hiya, Kitten again,

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm trying my best to capture Christina just as we all love her! Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Thank goodness my mother hasn't asked about my aptitude test yet. All night she has been locked inside her office working on some paperwork that is demanded by her job in the court system. It was up to me to make dinner for the three of us tonight. Which I didn't mind, preparing a good meal reminded me of my late father he was an amazing cook and I miss him so much. His passing happened so suddenly, a year after Rose was born. I was only seven, his death is still confusing for me. My mother told me he had gotten sick, and passed on. So at the funeral I stared at the wooden casket in mourning, with anger and confusion. How could God kill my father when he was so healthy days before?

When the meal is over, I wash the dishes and wipe the counters as I was expected to do. Rose had already wondered off and Mom is still locked in her office. Rubbing my eyes I yawn climbing the stairs to my room. Too tired to shower, I collapse on my bed drifting to sleep just as my head hits the pillow.

Entering the Choosing Ceremony, I feel my hands begin to sweat, and nerves spiraling throughout my being. What would my mother think of me joining Dauntless? Would she be proud or feel betrayed? Because of my thoughts, I keep my eyes on the stage, watching as my peers choose their factions one by one. I hear my name...It's my turn to choose. I bite my bottom lip, pushing up from my chair.

"I love you." My mother whispers, and I nod in response before decending the steps, now standing in the spotlight. In front of me are five bowls with different things corrilating with each faction. But only one catches my eye...the burning coals at the end. I grip the knife, digging it into the palm of my hand. Before allowing my blood to drip and sizzle onto the hot coals.

The Dauntless crowd erupts in cheers! Welcoming me with open arms. I glance to my mother, her face emotionless. 'Please don't hate me' I whisper in my head turning away from her and torwards the routy crowd. I stand next to Al who I hadn't expected to join dauntless and I smile, hugging him with one hand. I chose Dauntless...and I don't regret it.

After the choosing ceremony, the Dauntless initiates storms down the stairs, I am torwards the middle of the group cheering along with the others. This atmosphere of exciting energetic and the chaos intoxicates me! As we reach outside I pause for a moments wondering 'where to now?' But my question is quickly answered by the sound of the train coming, a smile curling on my lips. I dash along with the others towards the train platform, finding it easy to climb up.

The train arrives but it doesn't stop! "They want us to jump into a moving train?!" Before today the thought of doing this would have terrified me. But right now I am high on trying new things! A sense of adventure! I run along the train platform, mouth panting for air, while my arms swings and knees bend. I jump, gripping the door handle, using the step to balance myself out before entering the train car. Catching my breath I slide down agaisnt the wall, resting my elbows on my knees. "That was fun." I say to no one in particular.

Suddenly I'm bumped into by a girl with blonde hair and fair eyes. She is dressed in grey abnagation clothing. "Is it just me? or are they trying to kill us?" I say with a snort. The girl smiles her too gasping for air. "I'm Christina by the way." She looks back at me with skeptical eyes. "Beatrice." She replies. "I'm from candor, and clearly your from Abnagation." I say pinching her thick grey sweater.

"They're jumping!" Al shouts, this causes me to jump onto my feet, moving through the crowd to see out the door of the train. He was right, I watch the cars ahead of us. People jumping across onto a roof covered in gravel. "Well, this is gonna be interesting." I mutter under my breath, I feel Beatrice's bright eyes stare at me, I meet them raising my eyebrows. "Together?" I ask and she nods.

Backing up as far as we can, I take her hand and we run to the edge of the car door, jumping high in the sky, before crashing hard onto the roof. It hurt like a bitch! But I didnt whimper or cry. I laughed, and I laughed hard! The amount of adrenaline rushing through me made me feel alive. And that's the truth.

I heard the crying of other initiates...over by the ledge of the roof. Beatrice moves closer to them...and I move away. I couldn't dare look down at the mangled body of those who didn't make the jump...So instead I join the crowd who were surrounding one of the trainers. I know him! He is the Dauntless guy who tested me during the aptitude test!

"Alright! I am Zeke, and you all have passed two test, making it to the dauntless compound! Give yourselves a round of applause." I begin to clap my hands, but seeing that no one else did I stopped, cheeks burning a bit from embarrassment. "Well that's unfortunate." I whisper to myself with an awkward smile. "The compound is down there behind me. The only way inside is by jumping down." A smile forms on Zeke's face, his eyes scans the crowd. "So who's going first?" Everyone is silent, including me. "I-Is there water at the bottom?" someone shouts. There has to be, they wouldn't bring us here to just let us die. Just as I am about to open my mouth to offer to go first, Beatrice offers. "Take it off stiff!" An erudite boy says with a snicker. "oh no-put it back on!" The crowd laughs and I roll my eyes. "Your jokes are corny." I tell him loud and clear, before crossing my arms watching Beatrice make her way onto the ledge.

One moment she's there and the next she's gone, the sound of her screams echoing up as she falls down. "Alright who's next?" Zeke asks, and without hesitation I raise my finger, stepping up. "Me." Zeke smiles offering his hand, he helps my short frame up onto the ledge. I stand up, looking down. All my fearless thoughts and adrenaline induced bravery stunted as I look down into a pit of darkness. I squeeze my eyes shut, deciding to just jump.

And I did. I just jumped! It was the most terrifying thing ive ever done! As I fall I can feel gravity pulling be down torwards the earth, the wind from falling blowing my hair wildly and a scream, my scream escaping my lungs. If I would have died right there it would have been worth it. But I'm not dead, a net catches my body bouncing me back up before I'm pulled down again. "Wooo!" I shout giggling again like I did on the roof.

I can see Beatrice speaking with someone, as I struggle to get out of the net on my own. "Tris! The First Jumper!" He announces holding her hand up high. The crowd cheers, hoots and hollers. I stumble onto the stone ground, catching my balance. The guy turns to me, opening his mouth to speak. "And your name?" He asks peering down at me with his dark blue eyes. "Christina. But Call me Chris." I answer not having thought of a cool nickname to say. He repeats my name to the crowd, and it roars loudly! With a gentle shove I bump into Beatrice, an excited smile waiting for the others to join us.


	3. The Tat

Hey! I'm back at it again with chapter three. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

As everyone joined us, the handsome muscular dauntless man leads us through the cave like cavern. "Dauntless born go with Lauren, transfers come with me." He says his voice echoing through the area. "Most of the time I work in ingellegence, but during your training I'll be your instructor." My eyes are glued to the back of his blonde head until they move over to Al who stands beside me. "This is amazing~" I whisper doing a little dance.

"My name is Four." The instructor says turning around facing us as a group. I snicker, "Four like the number?" I couldn't help myself from asking. "Yes." I should bite my tongue but the candor in me won't allow it. "What happened? Were the numbers one, two and three already taken?"

Four looks around-clearly annoyed-resting his arms to his side. Four's jaw tenses as he approaches me, now towering over my 5'2 frame. "Christina is it?" I nod, he intimidates me but I don't look away. "First lesson you learn from me is, if you want to survive here-then keep your mouth shut." I don't say another word, I would never risk becoming factionless. "Good, lets go."

Four leads us into a large room. It is clear that this is a the training area, from the blue mats along one side of the room and the punching bags in the other. "This is where your first stage of initiation will take place. There are three of stages all together. The physical, the emotional and the mental." Fours dark blue eyes scan across each of us, I fiddle with the hem of my shirt nervously realizing that I'm one of the smallest ones here..."For the physical stage, Dauntless Born and Transfers will be scored separately. At the end of each stage, those in the bottom slots have failed initation and will become factionless."

My eyes widen, and those around me whisper amoungst themselves. "But I thought we have already passed intiation, your just going to kick us out?" Someone asks. I glance back at a boy, he stands at least four inches taller then I, with intense blue eyes and a look of worry. I can tell by his blue blazor that he is Erudite. "Yes, here at Dauntless you must earn your spot. If you don't give your all, you will become factionless."

Four waves his arm, signalling for us to follow. "This is your dormitory, where you will sleep." He says showing us a room full of bunks, a co-ed bathroom beside it. Leading us down a narrow hallway, my eyes fall on a chasm, I can hear the water colliding with the rocks down below. It wasn't necessarily safe...but who expected Dauntless to be? "And here, is the Pit." He says leading us into a huge area with hundreds of people and many tables. "What are you waiting for? Go eat."

"Come on." I say to Tris taking her hand. I lead her through the crowd torwards a few empty spots beside our Instructor, Four. I take my seat beside Tris, and across from the Erudite boy from before. I am starving! So there isnt any hesitation to grab food served family style before us.

"Uh. Haven't you seen a hamburger before?" I ask Tris notcing how she's gazing at her food. "Abnagation only eat plain foods, plant base diet-no sauce with the minimum seasoning." My brown eyes dart over to the Erudite boy. "What textbook did you swallow?" Al chuckles and I do too before taking a bite of my food. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Will." Taking a sip of my drink, "Let me guess-Erudite." He nods, flashing me a cute smirk. "Yes, and I take it your Candor." He replies. "And how do you know that?" I tease. "Al told me." He laughs shrugging his shoulders. "Of course Al did." I say kicking at him playfully.

The rest of dinner was nice. Even though this is only the first night of our initation, I can't help but feel excited to be starting my life in Dauntless. As Will rambles on about information I don't really care for, I think of my Mother and Rose. Then guilt washes over me, will my Mother be there for Rose? Is she even capable? Or will she count me leaving as another loss and lock herself in her office leaving Rose all alone. My smile fades into a frown. "Chris? You okay?" Will asks, his bright blue eyes gazing into mine. He moves his hand close to mine and I quickly pull away folding my arms. "Of course I am." A lie with a forced laugh, guess I'm really not Candor anymore. "We...should go get tattoos!" I suggest standing up from the table.

As we walk down the dark hallway. I move backwards staring at Will, Al and Beatrice. "It'll be fun!" Will smiles at me, staring a little too long in fact. Does he like me? I quickly look away clapping my hands together as we continue to walk. "I'm all for it!" Will finally cheers. "What really?" Tris asks. "Yes really. We are dauntless now, it's kind of a given." He answers with no hesitation. Yes! Now I won't be alone in this. "I'll come watch you guys." Tris says. "Me too." Al agrees.

Entering the small Tattoo parlor, The four of us pile in. "Look at all these designs..." I mutter under my breath staring in awe. The shop walls are littered with different designs and tattoo ideas. There's a tint of red neon lights taking over the room. "You want a tattoo or are you just here for the view?" A woman with long black hair and beautiful dark slanted eyes asks. "We're all getting tatted." I say with friendliness saturating my voice. The woman didn't like that, because she quickly turns away, shuffling through some box. "There are tattoo books to the left of you, Dex and I can do any design you want." The woman says. "Tori." I hear Beatrice say, it must be the womans name.

Shrugging it off I search through the books along with Al and Will standing over my shoulders. "I want this one." I mutter tapping my finger on the cresent moon, accompanied by a much smaller star. "I think it's epic." I look to Will for his opinion, he nods in agreement. "Cool, then that's what I'll get." I tell them biting my bottom lip. "But where?" Al asks.

Though the day was filled with excitment, as I lie my head down on my pillow I stare at the grey stone ceiling. My hip is still sore from the tattoo. Finally closing my eyes I try and fall asleep. An image of my mother and sister pop into my mind. Why wasn't I more upfront with my mother and sister? The Candor, blunt way? Suddenly tremendous saddness washes over me. Hot tears begin streaming down my face. But I shrug it off. 'You will not cry Christina!' I yell at myself in my mind. Turning towards the wall, closing my eyes. Allowing myself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
